Known utility carts and trash carts are designed to hold either garbage cans or bags. These carts are inconvenient in that they do not interchangeably use both garbage cans and trash bags. In addition, prior carts are not sufficiently enclosed to prevent combustion of the materials stored therein. Typical devices have open or slotted walls and floors which allow air to pass into the interior of the cart and support combustion of the materials stored therein. Open walls and floors also allow ready entrance of vermin and animals to the interior of the cart.
Applicant's cart stores trash or other bulky items and is adapted to use both bags and cans. The cart is strong enough to protect light gauge cans or bags used therein and protects the material stored in the cart from fire, animals and weather. The cart is designed to prevent sufficient air entering the cart to support combustion. The cart has a small drain hole but it will not pass sufficient air to support combustion. The interior and exterior of the cart have a smooth finish which does not catch or tear cans, bags or clothing or obstruct the use of the cart.
The cart is provided with a cooperating bag rack which may conveniently be interchanged so that plastic bags or garbage cans may be used exclusively or together. The bag holding device readily cooperates with the structure of the cart to hold the bags which are used; yet, it may be readily removed to leave an unobstructed interior when it is desired to use cans.
The cart can be painted in decorative colors, galvanized or otherwise protected from weathering and provides an attractive decorative structure which will not be an eyesore and which will collect and hold accumulated trash and debris.